


Никаких обязательств

by Shantana



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: Благодаря замечательному талантуKetch2510я первый раз в жизни (не буду зарекаться, что последний, пока люди создают такое!)  писала по клипу. Настолько прошибло и вдохновило. Это потрясающее видео!
Relationships: Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Никаких обязательств

**Author's Note:**

> **Кроссовер.QAF &SPN**  
> Бетил: Ашиеру Блэк  
> Писалось под Pet Shop Boys - Break For Love

Прокуренный зал и громкая музыка. Денс-Денс-Денс. Отбивается ритм, извиваются тела. Молодые, горячие, желающие, зовущие. Коктейли и пиво, наркота и дурь. Брайан Кинни на балконе. Брайан Кинни на танцполе. Охотник в своих угодьях. Мерцающие огни и блики лучей света, вспышками выхватывающие реальность. Отсос в комнатах отдыха. И Брайан снова в отрыве, танцуя. Кто-то касается рукой его ширинки. Он улыбается, открывает глаза и шлет на хуй. Благотворительность - не его амплуа. Пора еще выпить. Кинни к бару идет. Хриплый голос рядом произносит:  
\- Еще виски.  
Серая майка, потрепанные джинсы и стриженный затылок. И голос, от которого сразу встает. Брайан разворачивается резко, лицом к лицу с парнем этим. Красавчик с зеленными глазами. Одни губы чего стоят. Пьет виски и с усмешкой на Брайана глядит.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Уже нет.  
Брайан улыбается, Брайан предвкушает. Как он будет трахать этот рот и этого красавчика. Как тот будет задыхаться и просить еще. Влажные простыни. Влажные тела. Запах секса, спермы и сигарет.  
\- Я - Брайан Кинни, — он приподнимает свой бокал в его сторону.  
\- Дин, — помедлив, словно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать дальше. — Винчестер, - заканчивает парень.  
\- Как насчет хорошо провести время? - Кинни, улыбаясь, обольщает, провоцирует.  
\- С тобой что ли? - хмыкает тот.  
\- Да, в моей квартире и в моей постели. - Брайан выпивает свой коктейль и ждет ответа, готовый идти.  
Дин оценивающим взглядом окидывает его с головы до ног. Кинни руки в стороны раскидывает, поворачиваясь - вправо, влево. Рисуясь перед ним.  
\- Хорошо, — парень кладет купюру на стойку и встает, — пошли.

Они выходят на ночную улицу. Брайан садится в свою машину и ждет пассажира. Дин склоняется к открытому окну.  
\- Двигай, я на своей следом.  
Он кивает в сторону, где в темноте чуть дальше от клуба припаркована его черная красавица.

От клуба до дома - пара кварталов. Никаких лихачеств и никакой полиции. На этот вечер у них другие планы.  
\- Никаких обязательств.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Только секс.  
\- Может уже приступим?  
Они поднимаются в его квартиру и, закрывая дверь, скидывают шмотки.  
Они трахаются на кровати, а потом в душе и снова на кровати. Брайан вылизывает его, Дин вылизывает Брайана. Два голодных зверя в одном логове. Насытится друг другом не могут, не ища ничего, кроме потрясающего секса. Короткий сон. И ебанный звон будильника под утро. Дин, открыв глаза, лежит пару минут, а потом, пока Брайан ворочается, просыпаясь, встает и скрывается в ванной. А через десять минут Кинни остается лишь закрыть за ним дверь.

***

Питсбург.  
Один из многих городков в его вечном маршруте - в погоне за демонами, монстрами и приключениями. Тех, от которых нормальные люди шарахаются, от которых они бегут. Как сбежал его младший брат. Сэм.

Дин раскапывает очередную могилу. Еще один злобный призрак. Посолить и сжечь. Закопать. Лопату в багажник. Работа закончена. Спать.  
Он просыпается под вечер. Снова искать себе дело нет никакого желания. Полгода - словно робот. Очередной город, охота, дорога, очередной город. По кругу. И пустое сидение рядом. Катись оно к черту. Он хватает куртку и отправляется в бар. Расслабиться, выпить, забыться. Ни хрена не получается. Он виски пьет, как воду. Кажется, это гейский бар. Плевать. Брата рядом нет, скрывать нечего. Брайан Кинни желающий, вызывающий, предлагающий. Брайан Кинни, уверенный в себе. Брайан Кинни — потрясающий секс и только. Ни привязанностей, ни обещаний, ни проблем. То что нужно. Лучше спиртного, лучше охоты.  
И на одну ночь обо всем удалось забыть. А после свалить утром: без чашки кофе и пустых фраз. Ничего не нужно. Вернуться в свой отель, найти себе дело, собрать вещи и уехать из города.  
Ночь. Брайан Кинни снова прожигает свою жизнь.  
Ночь. Дин Винчестер снова на охоте.

Почему он возвращается в этот город? Дин не хочет задумываться на эту тему. Может, потому что тут он отпустил себя, расслабившись. Может, потому что здесь ему удалось хоть на одну ночь обо всем забыть. Другой вечер, другой бар и бильярд. Виски снова и выигрыш в кармане.  
\- Кто еще желает сыграть? - разворачивается он, предлагая.  
\- Я, - Брайан Кинни берет кий, улыбаясь.  
\- На что? - усмехается Дин  
\- Выиграю я - я тебя трахаю. Выиграешь ты - ты меня трахаешь. В любом случае — насладимся. По рукам?  
\- Принимаю, - Дин разбивает пирамиду.

Знакомая квартира. Щелчок замка. Жадные поцелуи со вкусом виски и сигарет. Одежда летит на пол. До кровати не дойти. Члены ломит от желания. Они трахаются на полу возле двери. Яростно, размашисто двигая бедрами навстречу друг другу. С гортанным криками кончая. Отдышаться. Встать. Повторить. Душевая кабинка. Колючие струи. Поцелуи и дрочка. Чужие руки, ласкающие тело.  
\- Повернись.  
Опереться руками и расставить ноги. Подставиться, принимая. И снова трахаться, насаживаться и входить, до оргазма выносящего все мысли на хуй.  
Обернуться в полотенце, дойти до кровати за два шага и свалится на нее. А потом начать все сначала. Твой рот на его члене. Его язык в твоей заднице. Ласкать, брать, давать. Забывая обо всем и лишь желая. Глубже. Сильнее. Спину выгибать, когда пальцы другого сжимают бедра до синяков и дергают их резко на себя. Хрипеть и стонать, кончая. Простыни смяты, сбиты под ними. Влажные простыни, влажные тела. Сил нет: ни укрыться, ни закурить. Только спать. Они закрывают глаза и отрубаются. Рядом, как рухнули после оргазма, так и не отодвинувшись друг от друга. Лишь очередной презерватив на пол откинут.

***

Переспать с Брайаном Кинни, словно пообедать в «Максим» - статус. Для всех, но не для каждого. Стать постоянным посетителем - доступно лишь единицам. Брайан Кинни редко делает исключения. Поэтому об этом не знает никто. Кроме лучшего друга Брайана — Майкла Новотны, который пристально следит за его личной жизнью, не имея своей.  
\- Кто это парень, Брайан?  
\- Никто.  
\- Да ладно, ты на него пялишься уже полчаса, и он явно знает тебя. Вы уже спали, верно? - Майкл старается поймать взгляд Кинни, заглянуть тому в глаза и, может, отыскать там правду.  
\- Это Дин.  
\- И что? Это все объясняет? Кто такой этот Дин?  
\- Охотник.  
Оборачивается Майкл, чтобы еще раз внимательно на этого Дина посмотреть.  
\- И на кого он охотится? Как и ты, с кем бы поразвлечься? - улыбается своей шутке Новотны.  
Брайан кривит губы в ухмылке, бокал за глоток выпивает, поднимаясь:  
\- От него пахнет порохом, Майкл, не советую с ним так шутить, — наклоняясь, шепчет ему на ухо Брайан и уходит. К Дину этому уходит. Тот как раз очередную партию в бильярд своим выигрышем закончил. Брайан подходит, обнимает его, а потом целует, демонстративно у всех на виду. Им по хуй до всех. Парень сам спуску никому не даст. Даже Брайану Кинни.

Дин уезжает. Дин приезжает. И они трахаются. Каждый раз, когда он в городе. Брайан Кинни расчетливо думает, что глупо отказываться от потрясающего секса, ради поисков нового парня на ночь. Другой - не значит лучший. Лучше Винчестера он еще не встречал. Если только он сам.  
Дин не лезет в его жизнь. Дин не требует ни внимания, ни отношений. Дин уходит каждый раз утром. Как только просыпается. Всегда раньше, чем это сделает Кинни. Выходные или нет, он не остается. На утреннюю чашку кофе, на совместный ланч, ужин. В его жизни. У них есть только ночи и секс. Много секса.  
А когда он исчезает, Брайан трахается с другими и появляется среди друзей.  
\- Твой красавчик, как и ты, снова на охоте, Брайан?  
\- Когда ты нам его покажешь?  
\- Майкл сказал, он потрясающий. А судя по тому, что ты с ним из постели не вылезаешь, наверное, он действительно такой.  
\- На хуй идите, мне его самому мало.  
Брайан на танцпол сбегает, подальше от этих разговоров.  
У этого парня зеленные глаза. Почти как у Дина. Кинни с ним в комнаты отдыха следует. Тот берет его член себе в рот, старательно вылизывая. Лижет и лижет: словно леденец. Блядь. Брайан его рывком поднимает, разворачивает, нагибает. Фольга на пол, презерватив на член. Толкается в него сразу, втрахивая в стену. Тот только руками упирается, чтобы не впечататься в нее головой. Кинни кончает - разрядка и ничего больше. На парня не глядит. Штаны поправляет, застегивая. Снова к бару — выпить. Снова на танцпол — найти.

Дин через месяц только в городе появляется. С новыми ранами. Весь бок разодран когтями. Кинни даже думать не хочет, чьими. Вампиры, демоны, оборотни — это не его мир. Работа днем и клубы ночью. Выпивка и секс. Дурь и танцы — живи и наслаждайся. Дин Винчестер мог бы это делать не хуже Брайана. Дин Винчестер предпочитает рисковать каждый раз собственной шкурой, чтобы кого-то там спасти. Дин Винчестер — чертов псих. Только раз сказал, на кого охотится. Брайан тогда усмехнулся, не поверив ему. Винчестеру впрочем было на это плевать. Кинни спросил, а он ответил, перед тем, как снова исчезнуть.  
«Я вернулся.» - короткая смска, означающая, что черная «Импала» снова в его городе. Они никогда не звонят друг другу. Не врут и не отнимают время на пустые разговоры. Никакого напряга и никаких обязательств. Брайан может не отвечать. Брайан отбивает: «22.00 У Тони»  
Дин у барной стойки виски пьет, когда Брайан заходит, и, чувствуя его взгляд спиной, разворачивается. Салютует, приподнимая бокал. Брайан рядом садится, с ним вместе выпивая, а потом они уходят. Дин не хочет сегодня тереться по барам, а Кинни жаждет потрахаться с ним. Самому себе не признаваясь, что соскучился.  
Гремит засов, запирается дверь и Брайан замирает в ступоре, когда Дин майку сбрасывает.  
\- Ебать, Винчестер, кто тебя драл?  
Четыре неровных шва вдоль ребер и ободранный бок.  
\- Ты не захочешь этого знать, - зеленные глаза смотрят с усмешкой и вызовом. - Забей, он уже мертв.  
А потом Винчестер рычит, дергает его на себя и требовательно целует. Вытрахивает его рот своим языком так, что Кинни забывает о всякой осторожности.

***

Джон Винчестер звонит сыну в тот момент, когда он идет в очередной бар. Брайан Кинни ждет его там. Дин не уехал из города. Дин остался. Зачем? Он гонит все вопросы и ответы из своей головы.  
Этой ночью Брайан Кинни обнял его, собой прикрывая. И пускай не на охоте, а в кровати, но Дин не железный, и он, пиздец как, устал от пустоты за своею спиною.  
Джон Винчестер говорит сыну, чтобы тот смотался в Стенфорд, просто посмотреть, убедится, что все в порядке. Ни черта не в порядке! Джон не стал бы звонить просто так. Джон не разу до этого вообще не упоминал про Сэма в их коротких разговорах. Дин забывает, куда шел. Дин дороги не видит, ничего перед собой не видит. И Брайана тоже.

Тот ждет его возле крыльца, завидев Винчестера, шагающего к нему на встречу. Этой ночью они трахались так, будто последний день на земле живут. Дин Винчестер стонал от боли и удовольствия. Шов один кровоточить стал. Они продолжали перепачканные кровью.  
\- Хуйня, — сказал Дин после, глядя на потревоженный шов. — Поправимо. Виски есть?  
Искусанные и припухшие губы еще ярче выделялись на его бледном лице, а глаза ярко сверкали. Псих. Зеленоглазый псих, сводящий Кинни с ума.  
Он встал следом за Брайаном к бару. Не допив из бокала пару глотков, вылил их на рану.  
\- А теперь пластырь или нитки дай.  
\- Камикадзе чертов, — кривая усмешка на губах Кинни  
\- Неа, я бэтмен, - и мальчишеская улыбка в ответ.  
Брайан сам не знает, почему ему захотелось его к себе прижать и обнять, закрывая собою. Брайан Кинни не хочет этого знать. Они просто уснули рядом. И он его обнимал. Винчестера, который завтра может сдохнет на своей очередной охоте.

Дин по улице идет, телефон к уху подносит, замирает на полпути, а потом разворачивается и уходит. Кинни смотрит, молчит, лишь усмехается вновь. Никаких обязательств, Брайан. Никаких привязанностей. Ты сам этого хотел. Ты это получил. Он отправляется в бар. Кинни пиво пьет, на хуй посылает кого-то, кто пытается ему рассказать, что они типа знакомы. Он не знает здесь никого, он не хочет никого знать. Высокий накаченный парень чуть дальше сидит. Блондин с серыми глазами. Ничего общего с Дином. Брайан к нему подходит, поднимает и с собой уводит. Тащит трахать его к себе домой. Где хотел трахать Дина сегодня.

Дин Винчестер в багажник вещи кидает. Прощай, Питсбург. Прощай Брайан Кинни. Он сюда не вернется. Как только увидит своего брата, он не найдет сил вернуться сюда. Он не сможет отпустить Сэма вновь. Он очень постарается, но знает, что нет. Он застрянет возле этого чертова Стенфорда навсегда. Наблюдая за братом издалека, если тот не захочет его видеть.  
Дин уезжает из города. Дин не может уехать так. И он делает поворот к знакомому дому. Поднимается не для того, чтобы остаться. Поднимается для того, чтобы уйти. Брайан Кинни дверь открывает. Брайан Кинни трахал кого-то сейчас. Так лучше, наверно. Никаких обязательств, да. Винчестер смотрит, растягивая губы в ухмылке.  
\- Отвлек, извини, попрощаться зашел.  
\- Прощайся, — Брайан к косяку прислоняется.  
\- Уже, — Дин еще раз на него глядит, а потом уходит, игнорируя лифт. Лестница ближе и надежнее.  
Снова в путь. 

Брайан Кинни, закрывая дверь, толкает ее обратно. Парень ушел навсегда. Охотник вернулся на свою войну. Он остался в своем мире разврата. Между ними не было ничего, кроме секса. Между ними не было лжи.  
\- Тебе пора домой, — джинсы блондину кидает.  
Брайан даже не знает как зовут этого парня, которого он сейчас ебал. Плевать впрочем. Всех не упомнишь, да и на хуй не надо.  
Он засыпает один на своей широкой кровати. Перед сном вспоминая, как сегодня первый раз проснулся раньше Винчестера. Тот мирно спал в его объятиях, наконец-то, полностью расслабившись. А потом Дин распахнул свои зеленные глаза, прищурился, поведя головой, улыбнулся чуть смущенно и, потягиваясь, притянул его к себе за шею.  
\- Спасибо, — выдохнул он, его целуя, а может Брайану это показалось.

***  
спустя время

 _Мой ангел потерял свою веру  
Проиграны битвы все.  
Услышав «вавилонская шлюха*»  
Я вспомнил тотчас о тебе._

Вавилон. Как всегда полно народу. Прокуренный зал и громкая музыка. Денс-Денс-Денс. Отбивается ритм, извиваются тела. Молодые, горячие, желающие, зовущие. Брайан Кинни выходит оттуда. Джастин чуть отстает позади.  
Брайан чувствует взгляд, оборачивается и резко замирает. Дин Винчестер. Имя, которое он запомнил навсегда. Охотник, которого он мысленно похоронил уже не раз. Псих сменивший сотни номеров и личин. Тот, кто знал его номер и ни разу не сбросил ему сообщение.  
Дин Винчестер стоит и ждет. Его решения ждет. Брайан делает шаг ему навстречу. Джастин цепляет его за руку.  
\- Брайан, ты не можешь с ним пойти. Маньяк в городе, ты забыл?  
Кинни только усмехается, слыша такое.  
\- Без риска слишком скучно жить, Джастин. Увидимся завтра.  
И Брайан Кинни уходит с Дином Винчестером в ночь.

\- Кто это был, Джастин? - вываливаясь из клуба, спрашивает Новотны.  
\- Не знаю. Он пошел с первым встречным. Я волнуюсь за него, Майкл.  
\- Не стоит.

Гремит засов и скидываются шмотки. Все, как было тогда. Все, как уже больше не будет. Они трахаются на полу, а потом снова в душе. Они падают на кровать и продолжают снова и снова. Дин берет Брайана. Брайан берет Дина. Этой земле не так долго осталось. Они не спят всю ночь. А на рассвете Винчестер уходит.  
\- Не вернешься?  
\- Нет, уже никогда.  
\- А зачем ..?  
\- Попрощаться.  
\- Так вроде тогда...  
\- Но не так как теперь.  
\- Дин!  
Тот смотрит слишком устало, слишком загнанно. Оборачивается у порога.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Нет. И не будет.  
Брайан быстро подходит, целует. Так, чтобы запомнил. Так, чтобы остался.  
\- Я и не забывал, никогда, — слабая усмешка, тихое признание.  
\- Я тоже, — Брайан, прикусывая губу, на Дина глядит.  
\- Правда, что ль? - зеленные глаза с его лица ответ считывают.  
А после Дин притягивает Брайана к себе и целует, прежде чем выйти за дверь навсегда.

________________________________________  
 _*Supernatural - 5.17. «99 Problems»_

август 2011

  



End file.
